


Jigsaw

by Fanatic_weirdo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, M/M, Magnus and Alec are in love, Magnus and Cat are 600, Not Serious, for like two months, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_weirdo/pseuds/Fanatic_weirdo
Summary: "Sometimes I think you love Cat more than you love me."  "No, all the time I love her more."Magnus and Cat have been friends for centuries, one wedding isn't going to change that.CRACK! Purely a silly, funny story. Don't take it too seriously but enjoy!





	Jigsaw

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the comedy special by Daniel Sloss, Jigsaw and one of the things he said made me think of Malec. If you haven't seen that special you can still enjoy this.

Alec walked into the loft, smirking when he found Magnus and Cat sitting on the couch drinking wine. Both their faces and postures were loose and comfortable and it made Alec relax in response. 

"Nooooo, we were just getting to the juicy stuff!" Cat whined, grabbing Magnus and pulling him to her dramatically. Magnus grinned and snuggled into Cat's embrace while Alec chuckled, putting his hands up in surrender.

”Don't let me interrupt," Alec teased, "I know my place," He’d never been jealous of Catarina, after all she’d known Magnus for centuries. “You know, sometimes though I get the feeling that you love her more than me.” 

“Oh no, baby. I love her all the time more than you," Magnus replied, grinning happily. "She's been here 400 years, not even one of your blow jobs can compete with that." Alec's mouth popped open in false horror while Cat covered her mouth to keep her laughter hidden.

"My blowjobs are legendary, Mr. Lightwood-Bane," Alec said with false annoyance.

“He has a point. I mean, I did get a text about them!" Cat claimed 

"Yeah! Cat got a - what ? "he asked, slightly not exaggerating his horror this time. 

“It was very flattering, if that doesn’t make you feel any better,” Cat said, laughter still in her voice at the embarrassment in Alec’s stance and the blush on his cheeks. 

“Somehow… it doesn’t,” Alec moaned, dragging his hand over his face. Cat snorted with laughter and put her tongue against her cheek faking a blowjob, Magnus swatted her playfully  
while Alec raised an eyebrow judgingly. “You have a child, Catarina, such lewd behavior,” he teased.

“Oh you don’t know what lewd behavior is, Alec Lightwood-Bane,” she responded. “I lived through the 60s, 4 of them, and let me tell you, the 1960s were the tamest of them.” 

Magnus chuckled, “True, but none of the 60s has anything on the 1670’s.”

Catarina grinned, humming happily, “Ah Versailles.” She and Magnus looked at each other and giggled as Alec rolled his eyes.

“Ah yes, the infamous Versailles years,” Alec said with a smirk, he’d spent hours listening to Magnus talk about his time in French court. “Can I not get a recreation of that September night,” he joked as Catarina wrapped her arms around Magnus. 

“We were drunk!” Catarina laughed, “It did solidify our friendship.” 

Magnus chuckled, “Yeah a kiss tends to do that, it only takes one and you know for sure there is NO sexual attraction to your best friend.” Both warlocks shuttered playfully before giggling and pressing their foreheads together.

“Gross,” Alec winced in false annoyance.

Magnus waved his hand absentmindedly, "Oh please, I walked in on you are Jace full out cuddling  
just last week." Magnus claimed.

Alec rolled his eyes," Yeah, Touche, both of our best friends are needy cuddle sluts." He smiled happily as he leaned against the wall near the couch. Magnus answered his smile with one of his own, he was married to an incredible man who held no jealousy as Camille had. That shouldn't be the bar, but honestly for Magnus had never had the opportunity to learn what a proper relationship was… so this was a good place to start. He and Alec were figuring it out together and since Cat had never approved of any one of his previous partners before Alec, Magnus knew he'd finally done it right.

"You joining us for dinner, Cat ?" Alec asked.

"No, I'm working overnight tonight, just wanted to stop by for a while."

Alec nodded, "All right, well get back to the juicy stuff while I shower," he shook his head with a chuckle as he went into the bathroom. Magnus watched him go before looking back at Cat who had a knowing smile.

"When you do start loving him more than you love me, I'll concede quietly," she said. Magnus let out a laugh, kissing her cheek .

"He does have some catching up to do so there is no need to start planning your surrender just yet," Magnus stated.

"I know," Cat responded, "But he's the first to ever make me sweat." Magnus shook his head at the teasing. "Also, you should delete that text now, god only knows what he’ll do if he reads it,” 

“Oh you’re right,” Magnus moved to grab his phone only to find it missing. "Wait-" He checked the area around him where he was sitting, coming up empty, "where did my pho-"

"OH MY GOD!" Alec's voice screeched from the bathroom, "You told her I could do- MAGNUS!"


End file.
